


better hide your heart

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Eli's Coming (song), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>???</p>
            </blockquote>





	better hide your heart

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Eli's Coming and ???

Josh is in the shower when Dustin steps in and starts sucking bruises from his neck, apparently too impatient for Josh to finish.

 

“Bad boy,” Josh admonishes playfully, hitting Dustin’s back.

 

Dustin grins into his neck. “I’m a rebel. You can’t tame me,” he says.

 

Josh rolls his eyes. “Are you one of those boys my mother told me to watch out for?” he asks, lips quirking up into a grin. “One of the boys Three Dog Night warned me about?”

 

“Dustin’s comin’, hide your heart,” Dustin promptly sings to him. “You better, better hide your heart, boy. Dustin’s comin’, better walk.”

 

Josh lets out a snort. “You’re so lame,” he murmurs, leaning in to press his lips to Dustin’s.

 

“Walk, but you never get away,” Dustin sings into their kiss. “No, you never get away from the burnin’ heartache.”

 

“I walked to Apollo by the bay,” Josh sings, playing along. “Everywhere I go, though, Eli— Dustin’s a-coming.”

 

“He walked, but he never got away,” Dustin sings, voice low as he pulls Josh’s hips to his. “Dustin’s a’comin’. You walked, but you never got away. Dustin’s a’comin, he’s comin’ to get ya.”

 

Josh grinds their hips together, and Dustin’s line of “Get down on your knees!” comes out slightly strangled.

 

“If you insist,” Josh says, and soon enough, Dustin really was a’comin’.

**Author's Note:**

> THE ENDING I am sorry sort of


End file.
